


DAMMEK SURGICALLY REMOVES HIS RIBS TO SUCC HIS OWN DICK

by haunt-switched (humanyubel)



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Body Horror, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Illustrations, Joke Fic, No Sex, No Underage Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, The Author Regrets Everything, ironically shitty, mentioned surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/haunt-switched
Summary: i fuckingguess





	DAMMEK SURGICALLY REMOVES HIS RIBS TO SUCC HIS OWN DICK

**Author's Note:**

> i was forced to write this at gunpoint

You awake with a start, blood pusher working over time. You take a moment to gather your surroundings before racing off into what your human companion had identified as a bathroom. You take survey of your appearance and let out a sigh you weren't aware you were holding. Still a troll. Still a troll and not ALF. 

You take this as a sign to never get any part of you surgically removed or modified to suck your own bulge.

You return to the couch you and Jude had fallen asleep on after an intense marathon of ALF, place your sock clad foot into his stupid face, and rob him of his position on the couch. He lands with a muffled _doof_ but does not wake. You mash a few buttons on the remote to turn off the t.v. 

You didn't think you'd be able to look at ALF the same way ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> inc was gonna kick my ass in a dennys parking lot if i didnt do this


End file.
